Give me love
by Looney0
Summary: Isaac is the 'always bruised kid'. Luce is the 'keep to herself girl'. Both are hurt and abused from their parents, he more than her. And no one seems to notice that. No one, but them. i suck at summaries
1. The crash

She came to school dripping wet. She had to walk, because her parents fought again and went different ways so angry that they completely forgot to drive her to school. But she's used to that. Rain wasn't so bad. She faced worse weather while walking to school.

Luce was in a hurry to come to class first, because she hated when she's late and when she enters the classroom every head in the room turns to her. She detested that.

She was in such a hurry; she didn't see a boy walking towards her. He was pretty distracted too, or maybe he was lost in thoughts, because he too, didn't see her. They collided with such a force she fell to the floor and all the books spilled out of her schoolbag. She started stuttering an apology, but when she looked at the boy, kneeling in front of her, helping her, she lost the speech. Words just died in her throat. The boy was so beautiful. His eyes were blue; blue as the ocean. No, bluer than that. His lips were slightly parted, and he was looking at her. He was looking right into her dark brown eyes. And he looked scared, so scared…

At first she didn't recognize him, because, well, she doesn't really look boys in to their eyes. But then she saw the dark bruise around his left eye. It was Isaac, the 'always bruised boy'. She wanted to touch his bruise and wipe it away. Suddenly he said: "Are you all right?" Luce's words were still stuck in her throat, so she just nodded. He let out a sigh, like he was scared he hurt her. But he still looked scared.

"I'm all right. Really. I… I… I wasn't… er… looking. Kinda late… and…" She wanted to slap herself. That was so embarrassing. His lips slightly curled. He almost smiled. Almost. But even if he did, it wouldn't reach the eyes. She looked away from his eyes and started gathering the books. He silently helped her. She couldn't help looking at him. He looked so fragile and yet he was built up. Well, he was at the lacrosse team. He had to have the right shape. She caught him looking at her. She blushed.

"Right, err, thanks." And she hurried to the class, before he could see just how red she was in the face.

_Isaac's POV_

He was lost in his thoughts. He looked for an excuse for his bruised eye. Coach will be asking him numerous questions again. He looked for an excuse for his father again. He would have beaten the crap out of him yesterday if Isaac wouldn't scream at him that he'll call the police. That sobered his father a little. But tonight will be the same or even worse. He shuddered.

Isaac was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't see the girl approaching him. All of the sudden something hit him and fell to the ground. His first thought was that his father came to school to finish the business. But as he looked down and saw a girl with long brown hair, he was relieved; so, so relived.

He kneeled down to help her gather the books. He looked at her. She wasn't exactly beautiful. But maybe it was the angle, because when she looked up at him, he got lost in her dark brown eyes. She had tiny freckles on her face.

She was pretty. Very pretty. More than pretty. She was beautiful.

He cleared his throat and said: "Are you all right?" She just nodded. He sighed because he didn't want to hurt anybody, like his father hurt him.

"I'm all right. Really. I… I… I wasn't… err… looking. Kinda late… and…" He smiled slightly, because she was cute when she stuttered. And her voice was so lovely. She looked away from him, but he couldn't stop staring.

She caught him staring and blushed. She looked so lovely. But suddenly she stood up. "Right, err, thanks." And she rushed away from him.


	2. Personal demons

She couldn't concentrate in the class. She kept seeing his wonderful blue eyes. And that bruise. He was always bruised. People in the school were gossiping that he was in some fight club. You know, like fighting for money. But Luce doesn't believe that. He is too fragile. He looks too fragile. But there's no other explanation for his bruises. Unless...

No. That's too gruesome to think about. But is it? He parents aren't far from that. He father hit her twice in his rage. And her mother, well she didn't exactly hit her, but she did say some ugly things to her. But still...

"Miss Marek? Are you daydreaming again?"  
"What?"  
"I asked you if you were daydreaming again?" The teacher was slightly angry, Luce could tell.  
"Yes. Yes I was." Luce knew the teacher knew she was daydreaming, so there was no point in lying. She got sent to the principal's office in the end, because she has to put a stop to all of this stuff. Luce didn't know what her teacher meant by 'stuff'.

She found out in the end.

"Hello misses Marek. How are you?" asked the principal. "How was your walk to the school? I heard you were late for your first period."  
So he knew. That didn't really surprise her. "Yes."  
"Yes? Yes how are you? Or yes you were late again? I'm sorry, I am slightly confused here Viola."  
"It's Luce."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Can you please call me Luce? I don't really like my name. But if you do have to call me by my name, can you please call me Violet? My Czech name and surname is really starting to bug me off. And yes I am fine. And yes I was late once again. I am very sorry for that." She paused to breathe. "And it won't happen again. Can I go now?"  
The principal just smiled.  
"Please?"  
"Look Viola, I mean Violet, you don't have to apologise. I know, how should I put this? I know your life isn't easy. With your parents constantly fightin-"  
"Excuse me? What are you talking about?!"  
"You English teacher, miss Jenkins, she lives in your neighbourhood. She said she sometimes hears screams and curses when she passes your house. She is concerned about you. And so am I."  
"Even though she's my teacher, she doesn't have the right to run to you and tell you how I live!" Luce was getting really mad at the principal, and her teacher, and her parent to embarrass and treating her like that.  
"Tell me Violet, is that the reason you stay so late in the school library every day? So you don't have to listen to your parents fights? I can help yo-"  
"Leave it. Just leave it! I don't need pity. Nor help. My grades are fine, I don't cause trouble. Sure I'm late for school almost every day. Then put an end to it. Put me in the detention every day. I don't mind."  
"I can help you. You don't have to live in that environment."  
"Like I said, I don't need your help. Sure my parents yell all the time, but that doesn't mean they are bad parents." _They really are awful parents. _But she can't say that out loud. What if she says that? They would put her in a foster care. And what are the chances of getting better parents?  
"If you say so, misses Marek."  
Luce nodded.  
"I won't put you in detention. But you can use our library as much as you like."  
"Thank you." She started going to the door.  
"But no more missing morning classes. Understood?"  
"Perfectly." She smiled that fake perfect smile, like everything is just peachy.  
But she didn't fool the principal. He could see right through her.

_Isaac_

After that crash, he didn't see the girl again. He attended all of his classes, like he was expected. He didn't want to give his father another reason to hit him or to put him into that thing. He shuddered.

Somehow sometime in biology class he saw her face in front of him. He closed his eyes just for a minute, and there she was. Her lovely face was staring right at him. He smiled. She had tiny freckles on her nose. And her eyes were a dark shade of brown. And, he didn't know really, but she had a little green in the eyes too.

"Mr. Lahey. I hope you're picturing an animal cell in your mind, because that smile really reaches your ears. Is the cell really that pretty?"  
"Wh- what?"  
"It's excuse me. And please, do keep up with our class."

For the rest of the class he really couldn't stop smiling. But the smile was gone when he came home. His father was cooking them dinner. What god-awful thing did he cook this time? Because it smelled really foul. Isaac thought about sneaking in to his room, but he had no such luck.  
"Oh, hey there. Want to help me with dinner?" Isaac's father was really cheery today.  
"I... Yeah." Isaac was confused. Something was up. Wasn't it?  
Later, when they dined together, Mr. Lahey's cheeriness wore off. "I heard you were late for biology class today. Why?"  
"I... I... I helped a girl. We crashed. And I, well I helped her pick her stuff of the floor."  
"So, you are playing a gentleman now? Or do you want something from her?"  
_What is he talking about?_ What is wrong with helping other people?  
"Isaac, how many times do I have to tell you, to not be late for classes! This really reflects badly on you and your grades. If you do this one more time..."  
_What? You'll what? _He wanted to challenge his father, but he didn't have the guts to do so. His father was an awful person. An incarnation of evil Isaac thought sometimes. But he didn't say anything. He let his father yell at him and call him awful names. He prayed he won't smack him again. Or do something worse.  
"Go clean the dishes and then in your room."  
Isaac did so without any word.


	3. Another day in paradise

Luce stayed in the school library after classes. She didn't really want to go home and listen to whatever shit comes out of her parent's filthy mouths. She was so angry at everybody; she didn't see Stiles walking out of the library. They bumped into each other.  
"S... sorry." Luce wasn't really good at talking to other people. She always started stuttering.  
Stiles just smiled. "No problem. You all right Viola?"  
Instead of saying 'fine', she blurted a stupid "How do you know my name?" But it wasn't really a stupid question, because she really wanted to know.  
"Well, I know everything. See you!"  
And he was off. Stiles was a cheery kid who's friends with Scott, the suddenly very amazing at lacrosse guy. They weren't one of the popular cliques which are crawling around this school. They are great guys. Well, she doesn't personally know them, but she observed them sometimes. Ok, she isn't a creep, just a friendless girl who's used to observing people.

She studied a little in the library and read a book, before she went home to face the hell.

Well it wasn't hell at home. It was awfully quiet. And it creeped her out. She checked the kitchen, the living room, bathroom, bedrooms; but no one was home. That's a good thing. She can work with that. She'll get peace. She will take a long bath. And then she will go to sleep. Peacefully.

She can definitely work with that today.

_Isaac_

Later that night he was lying in his bed. It was already 2AM. All night he has been tossing around the bed. And thinking... About her. She was so lovely and he has to know her.

And how come he doesn't know her name? He has seen her around the school, but always keeping to herself. She didn't have many friends, and he heard other girls talking about her, saying she was weird and that he parents are even weirder than her. But they never said her name. Always talking about her like they knew her so well, but Isaac knew they knew nothing. Always suspecting, never really asking. He knew that too well.

One time he was walking down the hall and he heard some mean girls gossiping. Normally he wouldn't pay attention to this shit, but he couldn't help to overhear.  
"Have you seen that bruise on her left cheek?"  
"What bruise?"  
"Are you that dumb? There's definitely a bruise on her cheek."  
"Yeah I could see it."  
"Finally someone who's not so stupid here."  
"But the bruise faded. So it's probably days old or something."  
"Probably."  
And just when Isaac thought the gossiping was done, the apparently 'dumb girl' said something so stupid, he wanted to slap her himself. "Hey, did you know she's Czech? Is that an illegal country in Africa? And hey, if it is, why is she white?"  
And that was it. He couldn't listen to this stupid conversation anymore. He glanced at the girl they were talking about. And she did have a faded bruise on her left cheek. He wondered what happened to her. Does she have a father who would slap her, like his father does so often?

But before he could answer this question, he fell asleep.


End file.
